1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas vapor control system, and more particularly to a gas vapor control system for reducing fuel consumption by controlling a gas vapor in an idle stop condition of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an idle stop-and-go system stops an engine in an idle state so as to reduce fuel consumption. Also, the engine is restarted without a key operation when the driving will of a driver is detected.
For example, when a vehicle speed is zero and a brake pedal is depressed for 3 seconds, the engine automatically stops, and when the brake pedal is not depressed and the accelerator pedal is depressed or a gear is shifted, the engine is restarted.
Further, a canister includes an absorbent material that can absorb gas vapor from a fuel tank, and when the gas vapor leaks out of a vehicle, exhaust gas regulations are not satisfied.
Accordingly, an engine control unit (ECU) causes the hydrocarbons that are captured in the canister to flow into the engine through a purge control valve.
On the other hand, in a vehicle that is equipped with the idle stop-and-go system, when the amount of gas vapor that is captured in the canister is greater than a predetermined value, the engine is restarted so as to combust the gas vapor in the idle stop condition.
Accordingly, the idle stop period is reduced such that there is problem in that fuel consumption increases. Particularly, when the gas vapor is fully charged in the canister, gas vapor that leaks out pollutes the environment.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.